fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De Dodelijke Schaduw: Hoofdstuk 5 (Donder)
Donder rende tussen de bomen door. Hij moest zover mogelijk van de wolf vandaan zijn. Hoe wist ze mijn naam? Waarom kon ik haar verstaan? Hij had niet eens Engels reactie afgewacht of hij was al weggevlucht. Dit klopte gewoon niet. Hij remde af en kwam hijgend tot stilstand. Nieuwsgierigheid knaagde aan hem alsof er klauwen in zijn zij werden geprikt. Als ze me kent, dan heeft ze mij als kit meegemaakt, misschien weet zij waar ik vandaan kom! Zal ik teruggaan? Hij wist dat hij eigenlijk wel terug moest gaan, omdat hij Engel niet alleen met de wolf kon laten. Wat als de wolf haar wat aandoet? Donder herinnerde zich nog maar al te goed hoe de zwarte wolf hun kil met haar hemelsblauwe ogen aan had gekeken. Een rilling liep over zijn rug naar zijn staart. Misschien had de wolf antwoorden waar hij naar opzoek was. Het is het proberen waard. ‘Donder!’ riep Engel. ‘Waar ben je? Donder!’ De schildpadpoes liep tussen de struiken en bomen door en keek om haar heen. ‘Hier,’ miauwde hij terug. Ze keek naar hem en hinkte naar hem toe. Donder was even vergeten dat de das haar hard had gebeten en dat ze waarschijnlijk een tijdje moest rusten. ‘Waarom rende je weg?’ vroeg ze bezorgd. Hij schuifelde op zijn poten. ‘Ik weet het niet,’ gaf hij eerlijk toe. ‘Ik denk dat ik gewoon heel erg schrok. Hoe zou jij ''reageren als een wolf opeens je naam weet.’ Engel haalde haar schouders op. ‘Waarschijnlijk precies zo. Maar ik weet dat ze met je wil praten. Ze wacht op je, Donder.’ ‘We kunnen ook gewoon verder gaan,’ stelde hij voor. Hij had Engel nu gevonden en wilde het liefst zover mogelijk van de wolf vandaan blijven. ‘Ben je niet nieuwsgierig dan?’ Haar stem zat vol met ongeloof. ‘Zij is misschien wel de enige die ons kan helpen! In plaats van manenlang hier in de bergen te dwalen, kan zij ons naar je ouders brengen!’ Hij staarde naar zijn poten. ‘Ik weet dat je het wil,’ voegde ze er nog zachtjes aan toe. Donder zuchtte en zwaaide toen met zijn staart vooruit. ‘Oké dan.’ ‘Hoe zou mijn moeder zijn, denk je?’ vroeg hij aan Engel terwijl ze terugliepen naar de wolf. ‘Ik weet zeker dat ze een geweldige, dappere kat is, net als jij!’ snorde ze. Een heerlijk gevoel verwarmde hem. Hij had altijd al gefantaseerd over zijn moeder en hoe ze was. Hij hoopte dat zij en zijn vader een goede band met elkaar hadden. Zijn moeder zou altijd voor iedereen zorgen en zijn vader was dapper en zou haar beschermd hebben tot het einde, wat ook waar was geweest, als de leugen die de DonderClankatten hem hadden verteld de waarheid was. ‘Zou ik broer of zussen hebben?’ vroeg hij verder. ‘Zouden ze mij missen?’ Engel haalde haar schouders op en richtte haar blik op het pad dat voor hen lag. ‘Wie weet komen we daar zo achter!’ Hij tuurde in de verte en zag daar de zwarte wolf over het water gebogen. Met een bonzend hart in zijn keel stapte hij op het grote beest af. ‘Hallo.’ Hij groette haar met een knikje en keek haar aan. De wolf keek hem vol liefde aan. ‘Hallo, kleine Donder, hoe gaat het met je? Het is een eeuwigheid geleden toen ik je voor het laatst zag! Ik heb me rot gezocht naar je, maar ergens wist ik altijd al dat je je bestemming aan het vervullen was.’ Donder bleef even stil en keek haar ongelovig aan. ''Dus het is echt waar! Ze kent me echt! Een flits van verdriet schoot door haar ogen. ‘Je weet zeker niet meer wie ik ben?’ Hij schudde zijn kop. ‘Het spijt me, maar nee, ik heb geen idee wie u bent.’ ‘Mijn naam is Lupa en ik ben een vriendin van Middernacht.’ Naast hem keek Engel verbaasd naar de wolvin. ‘Middernacht? Wie of wat is dat?’ ‘Kennen jullie Middernacht niet?’ vroeg ze verontwaardigd. Engel schudde haar kop. ‘Ik heb geen idee wie dat is, of bedoel je gewoon het tijdstip in de nacht?’ ‘Nee,’ miauwde Donder voordat Lupa kon reageren. ‘Ze bedoelt de das! Toch?’ Lupa knikte. ‘Middernacht heeft de Clans al tientallen keren geholpen,’ legde hij uit aan Engel. ‘Ze kan met ons praten en geeft ons voorspellingen en droomt zelfs met de SterrenClan!’ Engel leek onder de indruk. ‘Dat is best wel gaaf. En u bent dus zo’n zelfde soort dier?’ ‘Ja, maar verder mag ik er niks over zeggen. Het is verboden om erover te praten met katten die niet de toekomst kunnen zien.’ Donder slikte. ‘U kunt de toekomst zien? Dat is zo tof!’ Lupa grijnsde. ‘Daarom heb ik lang gewacht op jouw terugkomst. Ik had alleen niet gezien dat je iemand mee zou brengen.’ Donder keek naar de schildpadpoes. Hij had deze reis nooit zonder haar kunnen maken. Zij had hem geleerd wat doorzettingsvermogen was en dapperheid. Soms was het net alsof Engel de hele wereld aankon. ‘Maar hoe kent u mij eigenlijk?’ vroeg hij voorzichtig. Lupa zuchtte en nestelde zich op de grond. ‘Ga zitten, dan zal ik je alles vertellen.’ Hij besloot om dicht naast Engel te liggen en beiden keken ze afwachtend naar het grote, zwarte dier. ‘Seizoenen geleden vond ik je tussen een heleboel stenen. Ik kon je eerst niet zien, maar hoorde je gekrijs en besloot je te zoeken. Je was helemaal onder het bloed en had overal pijn. Ik nam je mee naar mijn hol en heb je genezen met kruiden. Ik vroeg je waar je vandaan kwam, maar je wist niet meer wie je was en waar je vandaan kwam. Toen je weer helemaal beter was, wilde ik je eigenlijk naar huis brengen, maar omdat je geheugen nog steeds niet terug was, heb ik je onder mijn hoede genomen. Ik gaf je de naam Donder, vanwege het gedonder van de steenlawine. Ik voedde je met mijn melk en zo groeide je op.’ ‘Hoe kwam je aan melk? Had je eigen jongen?’ vroeg hij nieuwsgierig. Bedroefd schudde Lupa haar kop. ‘Helaas niet, maar omdat ik net zoals Middernacht ben, kreeg ik een speciale eigenschap. Ik ben de Moeder van iedereen en alles. Ik voed jongen op en leer ze van alles, maar eigen jongen krijgen is verboden voor mij.’ Engel lachte. ‘Vandaar dat je zo groot bent geworden, Donder! Al dat wolvenmelk.’ Grijnzend schudde hij met zijn hoofd. ‘Vast en zeker.’ Daarna keerde hij zich weer naar Lupa. ‘Maar hoe ben ik dan bij de Clans beland?’ De wolvin sloeg haar ogen neer. ‘Het seizoen van de vallende bladeren, zoals nu dus, maakte prooi schaars, al zou dat eigenlijk het seizoen erna moeten zijn. Ik werd gedwongen om verder weg te gaan jagen en daarom moest jij langer alleen blijven. Maar op een dag ging je mij achterna, zonder dat ik het door had. Een verschrikkelijke steenlawine sleurde je voor de tweede keer mee. Ik heb vele dagen naar je gezocht, echt waar, maar andere katten waren daar ook en ze namen je mee. Ik weet niet wat ze zover van hun territorium deden, maar ik kon er niks tegen doen. Er werd mij verteld dat ik verder moest gaan met mijn leven en dat het zo hoorde te zijn. Ik heb lang om je getreurd, je weet het waarschijnlijk niet meer, maar wij hadden echt een goede band. Ik zag je als mijn zoon en hield ontzettend veel van je. We hebben elkaar niet lang gekend, maar toch ben ik je nooit vergeten.’ Donder slikte even. Dankzij deze wolvin was hij hier nu nog en was hij niet dood. Maar ergens was hij ook teleurgesteld. Lupa had hem gevonden, wat betekende dat zij ook niet wist waar zijn ouders vandaan kwamen en dat ze helemaal niks verder waren gekomen hiermee. Toch was er wel iets goeds uitgekomen. Hij wist nu wat meer over zijn verloren verleden en al kon hij zich niks meer herinneren, voelde het heel fijn. Hij wilde zo graag dat hij kon herinneren wat hij voor Lupa had gevoeld in de tijd dat ze samen waren geweest, maar er kwam niks naar boven. Geen vage beelden, geen dingen die gezegd waren, helemaal niets. Zijn geheugen was gewoon een zwart gat. Waarom weet ik niks meer? ‘Ik ga even jagen,’ mompelde hij en hij hees zichzelf overeind. ‘Moet ik meekomen?’ vroeg Engel. Donder schudde zijn hoofd. ‘Ik wil gewoon even alleen zijn. Zorg jij maar dat je poot beter wordt.’ De poes begon meteen met likken en zei verder niet meer. Hij knipperde gedag naar Lupa en sprong toen over het kleine beekje heen en rende weg. Het leek wel alsof zijn hart als een steen was gezonken naar zijn maag. Zijn zicht vertroebelde en hij stopte bij een boom. Huilend zakte hij op de grond. Hij boorde zijn klauwen in de grond en rukte boos de stukjes aarde los en gooide ze daarna weg. Waarom weet ik niks meer? Waarom moet alles een mysterie voor mij zijn? Ik wil gewoon weten waar ik vandaan kom! Waar ik thuis hoor. Waar mijn familie is. Waarom moest het zo zijn? Hij sloot zijn ogen en liet de tranen over zijn wang stromen. Zijn keel begon pijn te doen maar het kon hem niks meer schelen. Hij probeerde zover mogelijk terug te gaan naar zijn verleden, maar het eerst wat hij zich kon herinneren was hoe hij en Hulstklaver met elkaar speelden en zijn leerlingenceremonie. Hij was zo blij geweest om Leeuwenmaan als mentor te hebben gekregen. Zijn gedachten brachten hem weer terug bij het moment dat hij en Zandpoot voor het eerst samen op patrouille gingen. Ze waren allebei zo enthousiast geweest en maakte voortdurend lawaai, maar het kon niemand iets schelen. Het was gezellig en ze hadden zoveel lol gehad. Nu pas besefte hij zich hoe erg hij hun wel niet miste. Hoe erg hij wel niet hun gezelschap nodig had. Diep van binnen wist hij ook wel dat ze geen keuze hadden om te liegen. Vonkster had het hen verboden en hij snapte waarom, en toch was hij boos. Het is allemaal zo oneerlijk! Nadat hij was uitgehuild stond hij op en schudde zich uit. Hij had gezegd dat hij ging jagen, dus hij moest wel terugkomen met iets. Met tegenzin krabbelde hij overeind. Hij voelde meteen de brok in zijn keel en de rotsblok in zijn maag, maar besloot toch om door te zetten. Direct rook hij een eekhoorn en hij tuurde tussen de takken van de bomen. Toen hij het roodbruine staartje spotte, schoot hij erachteraan. Met een grote sprong bereikte hij de eerste tak en hees zichzelf op. Hij voelde een pijnscheut door zijn botten vloeien en viel bijna weer naar beneden. Hij boorde zijn klauwen in het harde schors van de boom en behield zijn evenwicht met zijn staart. SterrenClan zij dank was de eekhoorn er nog steeds en was druk bezig met het eten van een paar nootjes. Donder greep zijn kans en drukte het kleine diertje tegen de grond om het vervolgens een doodsbeet te geven. Met de prooi tussen zijn kaken geklemd, sprong hij weer naar beneden. Het was geen goede jacht geweest, maar hij had wat gevangen en het zou Engel voeden. Later jaag ik wel nog een keer. Een onbehagelijk gevoel kriebelde zijn vacht en een aantal haren kwamen langzaam overeind. Hij had het gevoel dat hij bekeken werd. Op zijn hoede bespeurde hij de omgeving. Het was ondertussen al nacht geworden en Donder kon nauwelijks wat zien tussen de bomen, alleen een zwart gat. Toen opeens bewoog er wat. Donder versmalde zijn ogen en zag twee maankleurige ogen hem aanstaren. Zijn haren schoten overeind en angst was overal om hem heen te bekennen. Zonder verder na te denken sprintte hij weg. Hij keek niet meer achterom en langzaam kwam het beekje weer in zicht. Wat was dat in SterrenClansnaam? Engel keek op toen ze hem had geroken. ‘Jij bleef lang weg,’ miauwde ze. Donder knikte verontschuldigend. ‘Het spijt me, ik had even wat tijd voor mezelf nodig.’ Lupa groette hem met een knikje. ‘Dat geeft niet, we snappen het heus wel.’ Hij liet zijn eekhoorn voor Engel vallen. ‘Hoe gaat het met je poot?’ Engel haalde haar schouders op. ‘Niet heel goed, ik denk dat het geïnfecteerd zal raken.’ Lupa stond op en trippelde met een paar grote passen naar de schildpadpoes toe. Ze boog naar voren en snuffelde aan de gewonde poot. ‘Dat is zeker niet goed,’ murmelde ze. Daarna richtte ze zich op Donder. ‘Morgenochtend gaan we kruiden plukken, ik denk dat ik haar wel kan genezen.’ Hij slikte even. Alleen met Lupa zijn leek hem niet heel fijn, maar toch besloot hij om te knikken. Ze is al zolang in de bergen hier. Wie weet heeft ze toch een idee waar mijn ouders zijn! Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal